Kristanna Forever
by Black Raven Feather
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have a lot going on after The Great Thaw, from marriage to kids with Elsa's powers...wait, What? Please read! I suck at summarys!


_Hello y'all. I is Raven. K, so I was listening to the Frozen soundtrack, when I kinda came up with this. Before I go, I must ask y'all for one thing: please keep being the magnificent story writers y'all are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. TO THE CHAPTER!_

**Chapter One: The Birthday Party**

**Anna's POV**

"Elsa! Hurry up! Kristoff could be home any minute!" Anna shouted. "I'm working on it!" Elsa shouted back.

It was Kristoff's birthday, and Anna was trying to make it a good birthday. In order for that to happen, the ballroom was going to become an ice skating rink for 24 hours, with ice sculptures of Elsa, Anna, and Sven, there would be a chocolate cake with blue icing, and there had to be presents. So far, only the ballroom part was working.

"Um, Elsa?" Anna said. "We kinda need to pick up the pace. I want this to be perfect, and we're kinda running out of time." Elsa stopped doing her ice-magic-thingy and turned towards Anna. "Okay. How about we split up jobs? You can bake the cake, I'll keep working on the ballroom, and then we can both buy presents. Deal?"

"Deal." Anna replied, feeling satisfied.

"Can I help?" said a voice coming toward their feet. Both girls looked down and saw Olaf's adorable little face. "Um, sure. You can help Anna with the cake." Elsa said. "Yay! I love cake!" Olaf shouted. "You've never had it." Anna told him as she walked towards the kitchen. "Oh. Well, I love it anyway!" Olaf replied, following her. Anna smirked, then thought about how she was going to make chocolate cake.

Much later...

Anna was very surprised when Elsa walked into the room. "Oh! Um, hi Elsa. What are you, um, doing here?"

"What in Marshmallow's great and fluffy name happened here?" Elsa half asked, half yelled. "Um, yeah, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't ask." Anna admitted.

The kitchen was coated in chocolate cake mix and blue frosting. There might of been what looked like a spatula stuck in the wall. Anna looked like she had been attacked by a gigantic blue tube of frosting.

"Truth be told, I don't know how to cook." Anna said sheepishly. "How did you feed yourself for three years, girl?" Elsa asked. "Never mind. Where's Olaf?" "Um, I think he's in the corner." Anna replied. The girls slowly turned towards the corner. Olaf was bouncing up and down, his white snow now stained blue and brown. He kept saying "Cake! Cake! Cake!" and eventually fell over.

The girls looked at each other, and slowly turned away from Olaf. "That was something I did not want to see." Anna said. "Agreed." Elsa said. "Look, how about I cook, and you clean?" "Already one step ahead of you." Anna said, taking out a washcloth and scrubbing the walls as quickly as she could. Elsa sighed, then worked on the instructions for the cake.

Within ten minutes, the kitchen was spotless and the cake was in the oven. "Whoa, okay. Good effort. Go team. Let's go take a nap." Anna said breathlessly. "After you go buy presents." Elsa reminded. "Riiiiiiight, presents. What are you getting him, again?" Anna asked. "That pickaxe that I saw the other day. It fits him." Elsa said as she walked towards the door. "Really?" Anna asked, dumbfounded. "No." the sister said, slamming the door, leaving Anna alone in the kitchen with a crazy snowman.

**Kristoff's POV**

"Happy Birthday, ugh, to, erf, me," Kristoff muttered to himself has he hauled a huge ice block towards the mine.

Kristoff had woken up to Anna rushing him out of the palace, promising him to have a great birthday planned for when he got back. So far, Kristoff had fallen into a frozen lake, tripped on a saw, cut his hand, and he was annoyed with Sven for eating all the carrots. The carrots, I tell you, the carrots! This was not a great birthday.

After Kristoff stored the last block of ice, he hooked the sled on Sven and said "Okay, buddy, lets go home." Sven snorted, then took off, riding like the wind. Sven wanted to go home, to see Kristoff's girlfriend, Anna, the snow queen, Elsa, and the snowman, Olaf, with his carroty nose. Kristoff felt his eagerness. He wanted to see Anna because he loved her.

Kristoff was staring at the woods when he saw a familiar wooden trading post and sauna. "Whoa, boy. Stop for a minute. I want to see if they have my order." With that, Kristoff got off the sled and walked into the trading post.

**Anna's POV**

The palace doors slammed as Anna ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Elsa! He's coming! I saw him at Oaken's Trading Post! I didn't go in, so I didn't know what he was doing, but he's coming!" Anna yelled.

"Wow. That's...interesting. I have your dress right here, your ice blue one, your shoes that match, a white hair ribbon, and I'll be right back with jewelry." Elsa replied. "You sure know how to spoil a girl, sis." Anna said.

"By any chance, could you possibly stop that blizzard outside? It's pretty bad." Anna asked while taking her hair out of the braids. Elsa just laughed as she walked out of Anna's room. Anna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the door. Then she changed out of her winter dress and into her dress and matching shoes that Elsa laid out. She was about to run her comb through her hair when Elsa came back.

"Hey. I found your crystal necklace in my jewelry box. I don't know how that happened, but I thought you would like to wear it." Elsa rambled. "Sure. I like that necklace." Anna replied. Elsa stared at her sister, then without a word, took a brush and started to comb Anna's red hair. Anna let her. Because of those lost years when the king and queen locked Elsa up, Elsa and Anna never had a chance to grow up together. So they made it up in these years.

When Elsa was finished, she took the white hair ribbon and tied Anna's hair into a bun. Then she stared at the young girl in the mirror and smiled. Anna smiled back. Suddenly, Anna yelped in pain and looked at her shoulder. Where Elsa's hand had been, there was a coating of thin ice and a little snow. Both girls looked at each other. Then Anna saw the funny side of it and started cracking up. Elsa giggled a little, then apologized. "I wasn't thinking. You should probably melt that before Kristoff arrives." "Or you could get rid of it." Anna suggested. "Right." Elsa said, then _poof_! It was gone.

The front door slammed, and Kristoff shouted, "You know, you should really fix the security system, Elsa. Took them twenty whole minutes to finally realize who I was." "Nice to see you too!" Elsa yelled back. There was a groan, and footsteps were heard on the stairs.

Anna rushed out of her room and greeted Kristoff with a kiss. "Okay, before you do anything, Reindeer Boy, you have to follow me." Anna said, leaning on the rail. She started to walk around the castle, with Kristoff not to far behind, until finally, she stopped at the ballroom door. "Ready?" Anna asked. "Ready." Kristoff replied. Anna opened the door, then watched the look of surprise fill his face. "Surprise! Happy birthday, Kristoff." "All of this, for me?" Kristoff asked. "No. I refuse. You have to share it with me." "Fine." Anna said.

"Okay, so Elsa helped me turn this ballroom into an ice skating ring with sculptures of us, we made a chocolate birthday cake with blue icing and it says 'Happy Birthday Kristoff!', and then we got you presents. Do you like it?" Anna asked. "You know the answer: I love it!" Kristoff said. "Let's ice skate." he said. Anna smiled, and knew she had done a great job.

**Kristoff's POV**

Later, they were eating cake when Anna asked a question. "Why were you in Oaken's today?" Panic filled Kristoff. If she found out, his whole plan could be ruined and he'd have to start over. He wasn't ready!

Kristoff pretended to be innocent and said "Oh, I ordered something of great importance. I was just checking to see if it arrived today, which it had not." "Oh." was the reply he received. Yes! He thought. Dodged a bullet. Kristoff's eyes met with Elsa's. Elsa cleared her throat and said "Anna, could you get Olaf out of the rink? We need him for presents." "Sure." Anna said, getting up from the table.

After she left the dining room, Elsa asked Kristoff, "Did it really not get here?" "No, it came, I just wanted to see if she bought it. Which she did." Kristoff replied. "Can I see it?" Elsa asked. Kristoff looked around cautiously, then pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it for Elsa. She studied to for a moment, then replied, "It's beautiful. It will suit Anna perfectly."

And for once, Kristoff agreed.

* * *

_Sitting on my bed, playing minecraft, when Olaf apears._

Olaf: You haven't said the disclaimer yet.

Me: Thats cuz I was waiting for you. You wanna say it?

Olaf: Sure! Hi everyone, I'm Olaf. I like warm hugs. See, Raven here doesn't own me or the other Frozen characters. Disney does. She's just a fangirl.

Me: Yep! Me in a nutshell.

Olaf: You live in a nutshell?

Me: *face palms* oh, he needs help.


End file.
